


Maybe It's Love

by kwin_saphiee



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, Love/Hate, M/M, Small bg ships - Freeform, ill add tags as i go, love hate mufen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-12 16:24:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15998960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kwin_saphiee/pseuds/kwin_saphiee
Summary: Cai Xukun has been seeing these two guys at his concerts and he feels attracted .... and he doesn't know what to do.also since he somehow got himself involve in the lives of the two unintentionally.can someone help him? help him organize his feelings? help him identify what kind of attraction he feels?cause who knows?maybe it's love.





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> A Zikun, TingKun au with a lot of other ip ships on the bg. And since im a hardcore MuFen shipper, I added the MUFEN ship as the secondary ship.  
> Feel free to tell me if I have any grammar mistakes or typos or any cause I didn't proofread.
> 
> PS: might change the summary if i get to think of a better one

_He's here again_. Cai Xukun thought as he looked into the eyes of the handsome man with another cute guy beside him. 

The two men were always on his previous concert on the VIP area, it's no wonder why Xukun always noticed them, also since they exude a seductive and refreshing aura that not only captivated him but also his fans. At first, he was angry that the two were kinda attracting his fans away from him, however, that was then -- since Xukun was a hot-tempered guy in the past-- now, he's also charmed, but as if his mind was biased, Xukun's more attentive and observant to the tall guy than the cute one. Well, to be honest, who wouldn't be? Just from far away --just that the light is dark and he's cursing it cuz  he can't see quite well--, you can see the tall guy's chiseled jaw, kind eyes and sharp brows, his long hair put up in a man bun and-- Xukun's eyes went from his hair to the guy's lips-- he subconsciously squinted his eyes and gulped at the sight of the tall man's plump and pinkish lips.

"..kun.. Xukun ah!" The emcee nudged at him and widened his eyes as if saying something. Xukun then realized he was in a daze AND thinking of some lusty shits. The sea of fans laughed and Xukun swore he saw the tall guy smirk and laugh at him!  Cai Xukun felt his face heat up and he couldn't be anymore thankful with the dark light.

"Eh- ah- oh! Right! Sorry guys, I was just a little sad because I won't be able to see you guys for a while." He lied as he wore his usual smile. A thought suddenly crossing his mind that it was a good thing he can hide his feelings well, else, he wouldn't even be able to smile. 

Cai Xukun then added his ending speech before going to the backstage. His manager, Qin Fen greeted him with a towel, a bottle of water, his phone and a sweet smile. 

"You did well." Qin Fen praised and patted Cai Xukun's shoulder as he gave the things to the younger guy. "Thanks Fen-ge." Cai Xukun replied and sat on the couch, "I'm beat." The other staff congratulated him for his 5th concert and reaching it worldwide, in which he also said thanks too. 

"Oh which reminds me, the team is doing a chosen VIP members fanmeet today, but they only chose 10 so you won't get that tired." Qin Fen said as he opened the door to the room, motioning Cai Xukun to come in. Cai Xukun nodded and entered the room-- and...

And 8 girls with two tall visual gods greeted him... 

"H-hello??" He greeted, stuttering because of shock. The people inside laughed at his cuteness while the tall guy only smiled at him as a greetings, not minding his silliness at all.  It was just a simple action yet it made Xukun's heart warm. Not long enough though, words such as 'cute' and 'lovely' filled the room, making him more embarrassed. Xukun can already feel his cheeks heating up and he was sure they could see his red face because of the brightly lit room. 

A knock on the door silenced them all down. "Your time with each other is very limited, since our prince- Cai Xukun is tired, so I suggest that you all should sit down and start talking lest not wasting any time, okay?" Qin Fen reminded with a smile hanging from his face and closed the door. 

=====

"Thank you Xukun! We had fun!" 

"Thank you, 'till next time!"   
"Yes, thank you! And jiayou!" the girls cheered as they went out one by one. Xukun waved them goodbye and he doesn't know why but the moment the door closed, he felt his lids getting heavy and in no time at all, he fell asleep with his head supporting his head. Perhaps it was because Xukun's so tired that he fell asleep immediately and did not noticed the two guys still inside. 

"Eyy, Zhengting, I think he's asleep." The tall guy whispered in an amused voice, clearly not wanting to wake the sleeping prince up. He inched closer and tilted his head, and adoration can be seen from his eyes. Zhengting on the other hand though, moved and averted his gaze away from Xukun, seemingly shy about seeing him this close with only a few of them inside. 

"Ziyi ah, what should I do, I think i'm falling deeply in love." Zhengting cried out, and the adoration from Ziyi's eyes were gone in an instant, at the same time, the light on his eyes obviously dimmed down. 

"I think we should go out now, he's tired," The taller guy said and cleared his throat-- making Xukun wake up. 

Xukun looked at the two guys with shock and confusion, his slightly weary eyes blinking fast, making his already cute appearance cuter. With this, Ziyi felt his mood go up. And he laughed. 

"Oh- sorry, I didn't mean to laugh." Ziyi immediately said after Xukun looked flustered. 

"N-no it's okay, I was the one at fault- I didn't no--"

"Don't apologize Xukun-- we--" Ziyi said, also becoming flustered that he didn't get to finish his words.

Zhengting shifted his eyes back and forth from Ziyi and Xukun. Clearly perplexed why Ziyi was acting like he's shy and all when he never even get flustered no matter what circumstances. Awkward silence filled the room afterwards. Xukun wanted to say something yet it seems like his words were stuck on his throat, same for Ziyi. 

"I'm pretty sure you know me but i'll introduce myself again, Cai Xukun." Xukun offered his hand and voiced out in a panicky voice because it seemed like the two were gonna go out immediately if he doesn't take the initiative to talk-- and he's not sure why but... he doesn't want that. Ziyi and Zhengting looked at Xukun's hand like they were hesitating to take it. Xukun saw their hesitating gazes and felt embarrassed all over again. 

"O-oh it's okay if you don't want to handshake." Xukun said  and tried to pull back his hand but Zhengting grabbed it ever so tightly that it hurt him. 

"No! Of course we love to! We were just a bit shy.. Hehe. And I'm Zhengting." Zhengting giggled while swinging their hands back and forth. Xukun felt his mood lighten by the cute guys' giggles and smile that it also made him smile. 

Ziyi though, who was about to grab Xukun's hand also pulled out his hand and immediately hid it on his pocket. His eyes staring at the two hands intertwined and his ears listening to the sweet giggles of the two. 

" I'm Ziyi. Wang Ziyi." Ziyi said and nodded at Xukun-- the tall guys' smile although looks very nice, looks gloomy. And Xukun doesn't know why but he had the urge to go over Ziyi but he can't-- so he could only smile at him, in an attempt to at least make Ziyi's mood good in a way that he also doesn't know how. Ziyi saw Xukun's smile, and when Ziyi also smiled at him, a bit charming than before, Xukun knew that he successfully lifted the guys' mood. 

"Knock, knock. I'm sorry guys but Xukun has to rest." A voice coming from the other side of the door said. Xukun recognized the voice as Qin Fen's and he smiled apologetically at the two. 

"It seems like we need to go now." Xukun said and scratched his head awkwardly.

"Aw, but, can we meet each other again? Only us tw-- three?" Zhengting said, in his eyes were hope. 

"Zhengting." Ziyi called Zhengting's name as if telling him not to get overboard but Zhengting only rolled his eyes at the other guy. Xukun laughed at the interaction of the two. 

"No worries, we always can. But- it should be a secret okay?" Xukun mischievously said which made Zhengting almost screamed in happiness. The three exchange their numbers and went out of the room. 

Outside was an obviously impatient but smiling Qin Fen. The three of them bowed as an apology and the two said goodbye. After which, Qin Fen looked at Xukun and flicked his forehead. 

"Go to the car now, all our things are already there." Qin Fen said in which Xukun nodded to. 

===

"Kunkun, I'm not telling you to not interact with your fans, in fact I want you to interact witht them more and make some close friends but, I want you to take care of your health first okay?" Qin Fen warned him as he opened the door for Xukun. Xukun inwardly rolled his eyes and got out of the car. 

"Yes, yes Fen-ge. I know." He said, "Now I know why no one likes you, since you like to nag," he whispered. 

"Ha? What did you said you brat?" Qin Fen yelled as Xukun ran away from him.  

"Nothing!" He yelled back and opened the door to his house. "Good night Fen-ge! You're getting old now, go get a love life okay!" He added giggling and closed the door. Qin Fen outside looked at the closed door with shock, it seems that Xukun is in a good mood today, perhaps it's because of the two friends he made. 

Qin Fen shook his head and laughed as he whispered, "Yes, yes, I will go get a love life." and he drove away. 

* _beep*_

Xukun looked at the source of the sound. It was his phone. 

"Who'd text me at this hour?" Xukun went to get his phone and opened it. His eyebrows raised in shock when he saw the message.

_From:_ _***-****-****_

_Hello, Cai Xukun. It's Wang Ziyi. I had fun today. I hope we can interact soon. Are you at home now?_

Xukun gulped when he finished reading the message. He didn't think that Wang Ziyi would text him. It caught him off- guard that Cai Xukun doesn't even know what to do. Should he reply ? But wouldn't that seem a bit weird? He's an idol and he'd never interacted with his fans before. BUT THEN AGAIN, if he was planning to do that, why did he even gave his personal number in the first place? 

Xukun felt his head ache at all the thoughts that entered his brain, the left side of his brain tells him to not reply, but his right side tells him to reply. 

"Left is wrong... so let's go with right?" he said to no one in particular as he chuckled at himself. 

He pressed the reply button and started typing.

_To:_ _***-****-****_

_Hello Wang Ziyi. I hope to meet you soon too. And yes, I am already at my house. You?_

Cai Xukun bit his nails as he read his text. This should be okay right? Seeing that all is okay, he pressed the send button. Not at all noticing the beads of sweat accumulating at his forehead. Xukun stared at his phone for a few seconds but no one was still replying. But well, who would reply that fast??   
And just as Xukun tried to put down his phone, a beep rang from his phone. At the same time a smile formed on Xukun's face. 

_From:_ _***-****-****_

_I also am. If that's so how about we meet tomorrow?_

_And I put "Kunkun" as your contact name in mine, is that okay?_

Xukun laughed as he read the text, and he also feels his heart beating loudly. "Kunkun huh.." He murmured.  _Sounds nice._  He thought. And which reminds him, he still haven't changed Ziyi's contact name. Yiyi? Zizi? Yizi? Wangwang? What should he put?   
After thinking for a while, he decided to just put Ziyi as his contact name. He never thought that it was this hard to think of a nickname. 

And wait-- tomorrow? "I did say soon.. but isn't that a bit too soon?" He whispered to himself, but still replied 'okay' to Ziyi as he bid his goodnight. 

Xukun lied on his bed with a smile. This night was a good night. And to be a little bit honest? He can't wait to meet Ziyi tomorrow.

=========

"Oh? Kunkun, where are you going without telling your manager?" Xukun flinched by Qin Fen's voice.

  "Ah Fen-Ge, it's just you, you shocked me." Xukun complained and went on with what he's doing; choosing some clothes. Qin Fen raised his eyes in interest as he looked at Xukun choosing some clothes so seriously when he just normally randomly pick clothes no matter where he was going, be it a normal or formal event, he just wear whatever is thrown at him. 

"Where are you going? Why are you so serious on choosing your clothes as if your life depends on it?" Qin Fen finally asked after he got tired of seeing Xukun throw those expensive clothes on the floor just like that, but Xukun only ignored him. Qin fen rolled his eyes and picked a white turtle-necked knitted shirt and a jumper pants before handing it to Xukun. 

"Here wear this," he said and Xukun looked at him as if he was kidding. 

"Are you serious Fen-ge? I wore that shirt last month and that pants 2 weeks ago already." Xukun said exasperatedly. 

"Isn't that why washing machines EXIST?" Qin Fen replied back. 

"But what if Ziyi's wearing a su- Oof." Xukun immediately covered his mouth after saying his previous words. 

"Ohh, so you're meeting Ziyi... he's a good guy, and I heard he's a model and a dancer. A good match for you." Qin Fen said nodding as if he plans to take Ziyi as his son-in-law already. Xukun felt his face heating from what Qin Fen indirectly implied. Qin Fen smiled mischievously seeing Xukun's red ears and face. 

" Just wear this, " Qin Fen said and showed him a pink hoodie, ripped jeans and white shoes. Xukun looked at the clothes with wide eyes as if asking ' _are you for real?'_ But Qin Fen only shook his head and explained,

"You're meeting Ziyi, a natural born alpha, a wild one. Wild x wild is no good; you have to be cute since a wild mans' match is an adorable one, okay? . It's gon' be easy since you're not even a wild guy, that's just a font. So stop complaining and wear this, time is running."

=======  
"Where's the place?" Qin Fen asked a pouting Xukun on the passenger seat.

"Come on Xukun, don't sulk, of course I'm going too. How can I not go when it's the FIRST time my baby is going on a date?" Qin Fen said, emphasizing the word First.

"It's not a date!"  _And it won't be a date since you're also here,_ Xukun said but not daring to say the words that came out of his mind after that. True, this is the first time Xukun went on a date -- is it even a date?-- but can his Fen-ge not ruin it? Especially knowing his Fen-ge's personality, he's gonna run his mouth every moment he can.

"So where?" Qin Fen asked again and Xukun rolled his eyes. "It's at IP building, but I don't know where that is." Qin Fen raised his eyebrows in interest.

"IP building, that's where trainees go before joining a company. I trained there." Qin Fen said with a smile hanging on his face. He recalled the memories he had in there, most were enjoyable ones, just that one is not; that is when he injured his knees.

Xukun looked at Qin Fen, the smile on the older's face gradually losing its shine. If he remembers, his Fen-ge injured his knees, the doctors advised him to not dance anymore. Yet he didn't listened, Qin Fen still danced. And it made his knees worse, it was so bad that it might take a year before it heals. 

Qin Fen noticed the younger guy's concerned gaze towards him, so he patted Xukun's head and smiled, as a reassurance. 

"It's okay, maybe it was God's plan to make my knees bad so I would shift my career as a manager to meet you and guide you." Qin Fen said and went back to driving, and Xukun could only nod at the older's word, he doesn't want to admit but he felt touched. 

 

 

"We're here." Qin Fen stated and looked at the building _,_ as if reminiscing about the time he had there,  _nothing really changed much._ Xukun also looked at the building in awe, 

"This looks like a mansion." The younger whispered. Qin Fen smiled and whistled, "I know. " And he led the younger in. 

Qin Fen greeted the old and new staffs inside, Xukun raised his eyebrows in interest. He didn't knew that Qin Fen was well known here. They walked and walked 'till they were  at the end of the corridor. 

"I asked the staff where Ziyi is at and they said he was in here. So go in." Qin Fen said. And Xukun stared at him with a are-you-not-going-in-too?-look, making Qin Fen laugh. 

"No silly boy, this is your time with Ziyi, how could I intrude?" Qin Fen said and patted Xukun's head. The younger smiled at the older and he opened the door slowly, after he saw Ziyi's back, he turned to Qin Fen and waved as a bye. 

Qin Fen smiled at Xukun and watched the door close. He sighed,  _poor boy._ "And here I thought I could get a match for Xukun- turns out they're not alone inside." He murmured and sighed again deeply. He turned around to go to the old staffs to talk to them. But he didn't expect to bump into a man-- to be specific, he didn't expect for his knees to bump into the big ass case of an unknown instrument of someone. 

"Ouch!" Qin Fen yelped and almost fell into his butt, luckily he grabbed on the handle next to the door. 

"Who dares--!" Qin Fen didn't get to finish his sentence when the eyes of a cold-looking guy met his. The guy looked at him for a sec before looking at his knees-- and knelt in front of Qin Fen. 

"O-oh wait-- why are you kneeling!!" Qin Fen yelled with a low voice at the guy, he wanted to grab the guys' arm and make him stand up yet his knees doesn't allow him to, he's barely even standing, if it weren't for the handle, Qin Fen would be on the floor right now. 

"Don't move, you'll hurt your knees more." The guy said in a monotone voice. Qin Fen doesn't want to but the guys' voice scared him silly. He doesn't know whether to laugh or cry, Qin Fen didn't expect himself to be this cowardly. Qin Fen stood still like a statue in an awkward position while the guy helps him put a handkerchief on his knees. 

"It's okay now, does it hurt?" The guy stood up and looked at Qin Fen in the eye, Qin Fen finds himself strangely attracted to the guys' voice and he felt himself getting oddly suck in with the guys' hazelnut eyes.

"Idiot, tsk." The guy said aloud which made Qin Fen wake up from his crazy daze. 

"What did you say!?" Qin Fen asked loudly, making the guy cover his ears. 

"I said idiot, are you deaf? And there's no need to shout, if you want to exercise your vocals do it in the training room, not here in the corridor." The guy replied back in a sarcastic tone that almost made Qin Fen mad in frustration. But before Qin Fen could even reply, the guy opened his mouth again. 

"And-- ah who are you? I don't see you around here? Are you a thief? What are you doing in front of my artists' door?" The guy asked skeptically and got his phone out of his pocket. 

"Speak, else, I'll call the security, I can't believe I helped a thief. " The guy continued and clicked his tongue continuously, not leaving any room for Qin Fen to speak. 

"You--  how dare you call me a thief! Hmp!" Qin Fen complained and harrumphed as he tried to push the guy away, but the guy only got pushed a little. "Hmp!" Qin Fen harrumphed again in frustration and started walking away awkwardly because of his hurting knee. 

"Ey! Don't bring back my handkerchief again okay! I don't want it anymore since it already made a contact with your skin!" The guy shouted, and he widened his eyes in shock after he saw Qin Fen remove the handkerchief, "I don't need your handkerchief!" Qin Fen yelled back and threw the handkerchief at him. 

The guy looked at Qin Fen walking away awkwardly and picked up the ID that fell off Qin Fen's pocket earlier. 

"Qin Fen huh.." He murmured with squinted eyes as he put it on his pocket. 

The guy looked at the door, "Ziyi's friend should be inside now." He said to no one in particular. He turned around and look at the cello's case, kind of wondering if the Qin Fen guy was okay since he bumped his knees on his case pretty bad, he even heard something crack. But-- remembering how the guy threw his handkerchief, he felt all his concern go away. 

"Hmp, he'll pay for my handkerchief." He said and walked away dragging his cello to one of the practice room. 

 

The two of them walked away, not even checking if the people inside the room are okay...

cause they're not. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> didn't know that it would take me this long to update :( i'll try to update faster

Xukun entered the room and closed the door gently to surprise Ziyi; a bright smile hanging on his face. He was about to greet Ziyi when he saw something that made him stop on his track.

"Zhengting.." Ziyi called out fondly and stroked Zhengting's hair on his lap. Ziyi sighed, he may be stroking his hair and calling out Zhengting's name fondly times and times again but his mind was somewhere else.

Ziyi didn't expect for Zhengting to know that he's meeting Xukun, he wanted for it to be a secret. 

_"You're horrible!" Zhengting cried out and pointed at Ziyi who was about to go out of their condo. "Why didn't you tell me you're meeting Xukun!"_   _Zhengting added and immediately put on his shoes, and Ziyi had a bad premonition in his heart._

_"You're coming?" Ziyi asked despite it being obvious._

_"Of course! or.." Zhengting looked at Ziyi, "you don't want me to come?" he said which made Ziyi's heart twitch in guilt. He feels guilty about not telling Zhengting he's meeting Xukun especially knowing what kind of feelings Zhengting has for the younger. But is it bad to spend some time alone with someone you like very very much-- someone you liked way earlier than the other?_

_Ziyi gulped, he wanted to not take Zhengting with him, yet, he knows he can't refuse. This is Zhengting, a man he owes a lot to, how could he refuse? Ziyi sighed and squeezed out a smile and said, "How could I not want you to come?" he laughed yet it sound too forced, he could only pray to God that the forcefulness on his laugh did not reach Zhengting's ears._

_"Actually, I didn't tell you at first because I want to.. uhm.. yknow.." Ziyi said, a gentle smile on his face, yet behind that smile, he was already panicking to think of a reason. " Because... I want to tell Xukun of your good qualities first! so that when we-- you two meet next time, he'd already know a bit about you! So I can also be the bridge of you two! Right.. your bridge!" He added and tried to laugh again, but no laugh could be forced out of him this time, so he could only smile. Zhengting smiled brightly after Ziyi finished talking, he walked near Ziyi and hugged one of his arms._

_"As I thought, only in you I could trust!" And Ziyi could only smile and go out first before he feels his guilt eating him up._

"Ziyi?" Zhengting, who was in his laps looked at Ziyi with concern, "Are you okay?" He asked and reached out his hands to touch Ziyi's cheek which Ziyi held, "I'm okay." He replied.

Xukun was literally holding his breathe the whole time it happened that he didn't even notice he lacked air already, making him cough non-stop.

Ziyi and Zhengting looked at the source of the sound. Zhengting immediately leaped up and jumped from the couch and went to Xukun's direction to pat his back, whereas, Ziyi could only stop halfway and stand awkwardly before the two of them, he intended to also go to Xukun's direction and pat him on the back yet Zhengting came first. Ziyi looked at them both, one patting the younger's back and one coughing while holding the older's hand-- for comfort? Support? He doesn't know. 

"Are you okay?" Zhengting asked with concern as he patted Xukun's back, Xukun shook his head and cursed inwardly. Who'd have thoughthe was this weak? He felt his manliness go away in an instant. After a while, Xukun calmed down as he evened his breathing, and he wiped the tears that formed in his eyes.

"Sorry.. I didn't think that I'll interrupt you two." Xukun said and turned towards the door, aiming to go out yet- two hands grabbed his arms making him stop on his tracks. He looked at the two hands that grabbed him, on his left was Zhengting and on his right was Ziyi. He felt his right arm hurt and he winced slightly in pain, Xukun looked at Ziyi, confusion on his eyes. How did Ziyi walked so fast? But well, Ziyi has long legs, why did he even asked. 

Ziyi saw Xukun winced and he subconsciously loosen his grip-- he loosened his grip until he wasn't touching Xukun's arms anymore, until only Zhengting's hand was holding his. Zhengting thought that Ziyi was giving him a chance to hold Xukun's hand and he mouthed thank you-- Ziyi saw it and he could only squeeze out a smile. Ziyi then saw Zhengting slowly slip is hand onto the younger's hand, and it doesn't even seems like Xukun noticed. Ziyi gulped and he felt like he's slowly losing his composure- but he endure since he isn't one to lose it.

"Don't go, you were not interrupting anything," Ziyi said after he regained his composure and his usual angelic smile appeared on his face. 

"Uh-huh, it was just a normal thing between the two us- we've been friends for a long time already, no malice, no malice." Zhengting explained, he was also kinda scared and concern that Xukun would get the wrong idea- thus lowering the chance of him being with Xukun. But Xukun didn't got Zhengting's concern, his concern is very different. 

Zhengting lying down on Ziyi's lap and Ziyi stroking his hair and calling out his name is all because of the privilege of being friends for a long time? Xukun felt things were fishy but he could only smile and brush it off. 

Zhengting led Xukun by the hand to the couch and told him to sit down. Zhengting gazed at Xukun, admiration and love overflowing in his eyes. He looked at him from head to toe and he can't help but think that Xukun can basically pull off anything. Zhengting crouched in front of Xukun and held his hand before opening his mouth to talk. 

"You look good," Zhengting praised and for a moment, Ziyi and Xukun couldn't almost see the sunny and cute guy from Zhengting, only the manliness and coolness remained. Ziyi didn't let it show in his face but he felt panicked- Zhengting rarely let anyone see this side of him, even from him. But once Zhengting showed his alpha side, Ziyi knows that he's serious. Very serious. 

 Seeing the the two guy in front of him, Ziyi almost felt like an outsider. He lamented inwardly, he was the one who invited Xukun yet why does it seem like Zhengting was the one who did so? Realizing his train of thoughts, Ziyi shook his head and removed the jealousy from his mind. 

"Don't squat Zhengting you'll hurt yourself, sit down too." Ziyi reminded and the other nodded, Ziyi sat on the right side of Xukun and Zhengting sat on Xukun's left side. 

After that none talk, Ziyi, not wanting for the awkwardness to continue, decided to call for his manager to ask for drink. 

"Please, Mubo-ge. Thank you." Mubo on the other side of the phone rolled his eyes, but still went to go get a drink. After a moment Han Mubo knocked on the door, with three drinks on hand. Xukun thanked the older guy and Han Mubo smiled as a courtesy. 

"Who's that?" Xukun asked. 

"He's my manager." Ziyi answered and gave the other drink to Zhengting. 

"Oh, he looks like a nice guy. And he looks like a single man." Xukun said, "Next time, introduce him to my manager." He cheekily said which caused Han Mubo to stop on his track and cause Zhengting and Ziyi to laugh. 

"I've no time for love silly boy." Han Mubo helplessly said. To think that a person whom he only met for the first could guessed that he's a single man is a very embarrassing thing for him. 

"Mubo-ge, I agree, you're nearing 27 already." Zhengting chimed in, Xukun raised his eyebrows in interest, "My Fen-ge is 27. Looks like you two are meant to be." Xukun laughed, "Oh and, Fen-ge calls me silly boy too, " he added and smiled teasingly at Han Mubo.

 Han Mubo rolled his eyes, "Ziyi, control your kids next time okay?" he said with a laugh. "Okay then guys, goodbye, I ought to practice now." Han Mubo said and bid goodbye, and as soon as he closed the door, his mind brought him back to the guy he met in front of this door just a moment ago. "Fen-ge huh.. if I remember, the guys' name was Qin Fen?" He said to himself.

"But well, none of it is my concern. That guy better pray that he isn't the Fen-ge that silly kid is talking about," he said to no one in particular and walked away.

Ziyi looked at the close door and he couldn't be anymore thankful with Han Mubo appearing, at least Xukun talked. 

"Ey ey, Xukun, did you know, that i've met you already before debuted?" Zhengting said as he inched his face closer to Xukun. 

"Really?" The younger asked. 

"Uh-huh. That's like 3 years ago, when you were 17." Zhengting chuckled at the memories. "Remember when you were making your first song? The producer you were working with is my uncle. And I was always hanging around him, helping him with his work. Also, he said that beside from the staffs working with you, I was the first non-staff who got to hear your song nand from then on, I became your fan." Zhengting explained. And Xukun felt embarrassed hearing it, "That's also why you always see us in your concerts!" 

"I-is that so? I'm flattered." Xukun said and Zhengting smiled widely at him. Xukun, sensing that Ziyi was not talking at all, he looked at him with concern. 

"Ziyi, didn't you say you also saw Xukun before he debuted?" Zhengting asked and pulled Ziyi's arms, caught-ing him off-guard, and because the force Zhengting used on Ziyi was a bit strong, Ziyi nearly bumped his head on Xukun- good thing though, he stopped himself before it happened. Bad thing? His face and Xukun's face are only about 3 inches away from each other, add to the fact that his other hand landed on Xukun's left. From another angle, it seems like Ziyi is kissing Xukun. The position lasted for a while before Ziyi pulled himself back. He felt embarrassed and guilty because he found himself looking at Xukun's lips. 

"S-sorry, " Ziyi apologized and scratched the back of his head. 

"It's okay." Xukun awkwardly said and sipped on his drink. Zhengting laughed at the two, completely oblivious of what their minds are thinking. 

"You two ah, stop being shy, it's an accident! Now Ziyi, hurry, tell Xukun of how you met him!!" The older enthusiastically said.  Ziyi then shook his head and smiled in helplessness, nevertheless, he still opened his mouth to speak.

"Indeed, i've met you before you debuted." He started. And Xukun listened closely, in fear that he will miss single word Ziyi will say.

"Remember the company you went and trained to? That company was ours. " Ziyi said. Xukun widened his eyes in shock. He never thought that Ziyi would be rich.

"That company was very generous, they give me more than normal." Xukun said. Zhengting showed his confusion, generous? From what he remembers that company is only generous to those famous, but Xukun was still a trainee back then, how could they be generous to a new one? Ziyi lowered his head down in embarrassment, Zhengting noticed his strange behavior and although Xukun also noticed this, he payed it no heed for he thought it was normal. After seeing Ziyi on that state, he then realized that it must be Ziyi's idea to be generous to Xukun back then. 

Ziyi indeed was the one who thought of it. He met Xukun when he was practicing his dance and his first impression of him was very cute and hard-working, because although Xukun made many mistakes, dropped to the floor many times, got laughed at by other trainees, he still kept on practicing. He felt touched by Xukun's endurance and he knew that the new trainees can only get and use the used things of the popular ones. That's why he begged his father to give Xukun more, he even video'd Xukun practicing on the abandoned playground at the back of their company so that his father would agree, fortunately, his father also got moved by Xukun's hardwork, making him agree and comply to his sons' wish.    

You can also say that Xukun was the reason why he decided to become an idol.

Zhengting knew that Ziyi doesn't want to be exposed so he helped him, "Indeed that company is very generous. I'm glad they treated you well." He said and patted the younger's head. 

"But why are you training here?" Xukun asked, and Ziyi almost choked on his saliva. This topic was his achilles heel. He never even want to talk about it. He doesn't want to answer-- but it's his precious Xukun asking, how could he not answer? Just as Zhengting was about to speak up for Ziyi again, Ziyi beat him to it. 

"I had a fight with my father, nothing much to worry about." Ziyi said, gloom overtaking his whole being as he sipped on his drink.  And this time, Zhengting was the one who widened his eyes on shock. Who'd have thought Ziyi would say this so casually and to someone he just got familiar to? 

"Nothing much to worry about? That's definitely something to worry about. Although I don't know the reason of your fight, you should atleast talk right?" Xukun righteously said and silence took over the place, realizing the he probably went overboard he added, "W-well, i'm not one to speak but-- that's just my opinion of course. Hehe. If you don't want to, that's also fine." Ziyi smiled at Xukun and he had an urge to pat his head, but he endured, for Zhengting's hand was still on Xukun's head. 

"Yes, maybe I will." Ziyi replied with a bright smile that replaced the gloomy one. Xukun also smiled. Their gazes met and for a while, they got lost in each others' eyes.  

A ringtone, however, broke the lovely scene. the sound came from Ziyi's phone. It was Xiao Gui. 

"Who's that?" Zhengting asked and extended his neck like a giraffe to Ziyi, Xukun did the same. 

"It's Xiao Gui. My friend from my father's company." Ziyi rolled his eyes inwardly and thought that he'll definitely make Xiao Gui suffer from his hands later. Ziyi pressed the green button and Xiao Gui's loud voice immediately made it's way through the phone. 

[ _Bro! How are you! When are you coming back here? Your father misses you!]_ A laugh.  _[Anyway, i'm already at the entrance of IP building, come bro, greet me! Hurry up okay?]_  Xiao Gui said and before Ziyi could even say a word, Xiao Gui already hanged up. The three of them stared at the phone. 

"He seems like a fun guy." Xukun said which made Zhengting laugh. 

"Indeed he is a fun guy!" Zhengting replied and looked at the sullen Ziyi. 

"He didn't even said a word of him coming."  _Now he even ruined my time with Xukun._  Ziyi thought. 

"That's okay, also let him meet Xukun." Zhengting said and got up from the couch as he pulled Xukun to the door. Ziyi helplessly smiled. At least Xukun is having fun. He thought and also got up from the couch. 

====

Zheng Ruibin looked at the guy with glasses and dreads at the entrance with suspicions. He even called on a guard to ask who the guy is but the guard said he also doesn't know. So he just kept on staring at the guy. 

Xiao Gui on the other hand, is  becoming aware of the tall guys' stare. He felt uncomfortable, but he got a thick face so he walked over slowly and waved at the guy. He saw the guy furrowed his brows and looked behind him. Xiao Gui laughed at the tall guy's action. 

"Hey you bro!" Xiao Gui shouted and pointed at Ruibin. Ruibin then pointed at himself. "Yes you! Mind taking me to Ziyi and Zhengting?" He asked, but Xiao Gui walking towards Ruibin means he takes a no for an answer. 

Zheng Ruibin made an "oh" sound and he smiled almost immediately to the guy with dreadsa after hearing his reason. He's unfriendly to those he senses are bad but he's friendly to those who are good. Zheng Ruibin nodded at the guys' request and stoop up to lead the way-- yet, Xiao Gui wasn't walking after him at all, he was glued to the grounds as he felt his heart beating rapidly for the tall guys' smile. He never knew someone else's smile other than  _him_  can stun him to this point. 

"Uhm, should we go?" Xiao Gui took a while before answering. 

"I'm Xiao Gui," He introduced himself and ran towards Zheng Ruibin's side like a child. "And you?" 

"I'm Zheng Ruibin." Zheng Ruibin said with the same smile that stunned Xiao Gui earlier. Xiao Gui then talked about a lot of things, and although Zheng Ruibin didn't answered much, he listened intently to what Xiao Gui was saying because it was very interesting. Like, Xiao Gui making the bathroom his special room for thinking of lyrics and such. 

Just as Xiao Gui was about to say more, Ziyi, Zhengting and Xukun blocked them. Xiao Gui looked at Ziyi and he rolled his eyes. 

" They're here. I should go." Zheng Ruibin turned his head to Xiao Gui, and Xiao Gui - albeit reluctantly- nodded at Zheng Ruibin. 

"Ah- Let's hang out more, Okay!" He said to Zheng Ruibin and Xiao Gui smiled. Xiao Gui watched the tall guy's figure getting smaller before looking at Ziyi once again. 

"You ruined it." He complained with crossed arms and pout-y lips. Ziyi rolled his eyes and he really wants to say that he also ruined his time with Xukun, but he didn't, instead he laughed. 

"Bro." Ziyi greeted and gave Linkai a bro hug. After which, Xiao Gui looked at the guy wearing a pink hoodie and ripped jeans, he squinted his eyes to take a clearer look. "Oh!" He exclaimed. "He's that Cai Xukun guy right?" He asked and went to Cai Xukun to shake hands with him-- which reminds him, he didn't even get to shake hands with the Ruibin guy.  _There's still next time,_  he consoled himseld. 

"I'm Xiao Gui." 

"Cai Xukun." Cai Xukun said and smiled. 

"What are you doing here again?" Zhengting asked after he gave Xiao Gui a bro hug. 

"Your mates miss you, but they didn't get to come here because they were practicing." He replied, Xiao Gui turned to Ziyi, his face becoming serious. 

"Bro, you should go back to the company. Your father misses you." Ziyi smiled bitterly and he put his hands into his pocket. Cai Xukun's ears perked up when Xiao Gui mentioned Ziyi's father. Xukun is pretty curious why they got into a fight- is it really that serious that Ziyi came here to hide? Xukun glanced at Zhengting on his sides, Xiao Gui mentioned his mates, was Zhengting also there too? 

"I still don't know dude," Ziyi said. And Xukun wanted to listen more but Zhengting pulled him to his side and pointed at the room they were in before, implying that they should go inside. Xukun nodded, although he was curious- he wasn't that curious to the point he'll eavesdrop Ziyi's private matters. 

On their way back to the room, Xukun asked Zhengting. "Were you in that company too?" 

"Yes, how did you know?" 

"Xiao Gui mentioned your mates so I got a hunch that you were from there too." Xukun said in a low voice. Zhengting smiled dotingly and he patter Xukun's head after. 

"You're a pretty observant guy aren't you." Zhengting chuckled. 

"I moved here too because of Ziyi." Zhengting said which made Xukun think. What is their relationship? Is their relationship really that deep for Zhengting to leave his friends for Ziyi and come here? He felt his brain hurting from all the questions, so he decided to not think of them for a while. 

"Do you want to know the reason?" Xukun tilted his head, weighing down the consequences of knowing. If he learns of it now, his curiosity would be satiated. But on the other hand, learning of it now would make him look like a nosy one and not respecting other's privacy, plus, if he wanted to know, he should hear of it from Ziyi himself. Not another person. So Xukun smiled and said, "No thank you. Although I am curious, I shouldn't hear of it now." 

Zhengting nodded in approval of what Xukun said, and he just couldn't help but pat the younger on his head again.  _I've fallen for the right person._ He thought and chuckled as he felt butterflies flying on his stomach. 

On the other hand-- Ziyi just finished talking to Xiao Gui. Xiao Gui left Ziyi on the corridor dejectedly for he did not get the answer he wanted. But he instantly smiled after thinking that he could meet Ruibin now. 

Ziyi shook his head in helplessness when he saw Xiao Gui turn to where Zheng Ruibin left when the exit is clearly on the other way. Nevertheless, he also felt happy for the guy. He got heart-broken by Xingjie, so of course he should put his attention into someone else.

_Maybe now, I can enjoy my time with Xukun right?_ He asked himself as he walked back to their room; a doting smile hanging on his face when he remembered Xukun's smile, laugh, voice, -- his everything. 

Ziyi opened the door silently, the laugh of the two filling up his ears. Ziyi looked at the two guys sitting on the couch, he first looked at Xukun smiling at Zhengting, and then he looked at Zhengting-- his heart immediately fell down the drain after he saw Zhengting's eyes. 

In Zhengting's eyes were love, fondness, adoration, doting and many more that only means one thing to him- he really loves Xukun. Ziyi gulped, he was never the one to hide, he was never the one to back out in a fight. But why is that- there isn't even a fight yet,  he feels himself already backing out? He's even hiding. The rules he made when he was young was starting to get broken, and he doesn't know what to do. 

Maybe Zhengting just really really love Xukun? More than him? More than the feelings he has for Xukun that accumulated for almost 5 years? 

Ziyi smiled bitterly. 

Maybe Zhengting really love Xukun. 

.

.

.

Zhengting really loves Xukun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hit me up at twt @mubosexual


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hatred is temporary, love is everlasting.

Han Mubo put down the bow . _I should get going now._ He thought and put his cello on its case. He looked at his watch and thought that Ziyi might still be at the room with Xukun and Zhengting. But this proved him wrong when he saw Ziyi at the window, looking a bit dazed. Han Mubo immediately knew that something was wrong. Else, why would Ziyi leave the room, leaving Zhengting and Xukun alone?

"Why are you so down?" He asked as he walked over Ziyi, but Ziyi ignored him. Han Mubo sighed, feeling a bit sad for his artist' behalf. Han Mubo treats Ziyi as a brother, how could he not be sad?

Han Mubo's with Ziyi for the longest time, so he naturally knows Ziyi's feelings for Xukun. Ziyi coming to Xukun's concert despite his busy schedule and using the excuse that Zhengting was annoying him to make him come shows that Ziyi's love for Xukun is deep, deeper than before.

"Why are you still giving way to Zhengting?" He asked. Ziyi shook his head.

"I owe him a lot." Han Mubo rolled his eyes.

"You've been saying that for the past years you've been with him." He said exasperatedly. "Seriously Ziyi, what am I to do with you?" He facepalmed.

"I understand that you owe him a lot, but haven't you repaid him a lot now too? Not too mention that you gave him the opportunity to become the cover for Vogue's magazine when it was supposed to be yours.... the magazine should be released in the next few days." He said and murmured the last. Ziyi listened to his manager talking but he did not speak.

" You repaid him already Ziyi," Han Mubo said and turned to Ziyi, he held his cheeks to make Ziyi look at him. "Look at my eyes boy, you repaid him already. You don't owe him anything anymore boy. You've done a lot for him." He said strictly, Ziyi looked at Han Mubo deadpanned as if his words didn't even reached him. Han Mubo sighed, really does not know what to do with Ziyi anymore.

"You gave up a lot of chances, will you give up the one you love too?" Han Mubo said in a gentler voice like coaxing a child. "You're 22 Ziyi, you should know by now what is enough, what is past the limit." Ziyi looked at the ground, suddenly not knowing what to say. Han Mubo sighed again and let go of Ziyi's face.

"You've loved that silly boy for almost 5 years. Isn't it a waste to throw away all those feelings just like that because a rival appeared? When someone is eyeing the one you love dearly, fight for him. Fight the rival even if its your friend, but not physically okay? Just-- don't back out in a fight that you still haven't entered." Ziyi put all of Han Mubo's words in his heart, he slowly nodded.

That's right, he repaid Zhu Zhengting a lot already, isn't this already enough? He will give whatever Zhenting wants, just not the one he love. Ziyi closed his eyes and breathed deeply before opening it. The gloomy aura on Ziyi disappeared, and Han Mubo could see that he revived Ziyi's fighting spirit again. Han Mubo smiled at the result he wanted. This is what the artist' under him should be, a man with a fighting spirit. A man who knows what he wants. A man who fights for what he wants. The artist under him should be happy.

"Okay Mubo-ge." Ziyi said and looked at Han Mubo, " Thank you." Mubo nodded and patted the guy's head. "I'll get going now." He said and turned away.

As Ziyi looked at Han Mubo's back, he suddenly had a thought that God blessed him so much to have a manager whom treats him like a younger brother and guides him.

=====

"Ow!" Qin Fen yelled.

"Lao Jin, be gentle okay!" He complained but the lady called "Lao Jin" only laughed and ~~massaged~~ tortured Qin Fen's legs again.

Qin Fen is at a room with the old staffs who took care of him when he was still a trainee. The new staffs were also with them, laughing at Qin Fen. Occasional laughter can be heard from time to time, the atmosphere in the room was very light.  
But the laughing stopped when someone knocked on the door.

"It should be Mubo!" Lao Jin enthusiastically said. The girls went gaga and some even started applying make-up. Qin Fen was confused by the behaviour of them, so he looked at Lao Jin and asked, "Mubo? Who's that? " Lao Jin smiled at Qin Fen before answering:

"His name is Han Mubo, he plays the cello and is very good at singing. He also dances. He trained here just a few weeks after you left," Lao Jin looked at Qin Fen's knees and sighed as she started to massage it gently, "He captivated the heart of many staffs when he was here, not only was he a polite and a gentle man, he's also very cute and handsome." the staffs then nodded at what Lao Jin said. "He's also a manager just like you," Lao Jin added and Qin Fen suddenly had a bad premonition.

Outside the door, Han Mubo wondered why its taking them long to open the door. And just as he was about to knock again, the door opened.

He smiled at the woman who opened the door and greeted her. He looked over the couch where majority of the staffs were standing. At the couch, he saw an unfamiliar back of the guy- and he did not even have the time to realize by himself who he is when the guy turned to look at him.

"Ah! It's you!" They both shouted in unison. Lao Jin raised her eyebrows in interest before she laughed. The staffs inside also whispered to each other, with words such as ' _they knew each other?'._

Qin Fen and Han Mubo looked at Lao Jin, "Why are you laughing?" They asked, once again in unison. The old lady smirked, Lao Jin was about to answer when the speaker inside the room said that the staffs should get going now since there's a lot of works to be done.

The girls voiced out their discontent and reluctantly went outside, their eyes blinking as if doing the 'beautiful eyes' on Han Mubo, but although Han Mubo waved and smiled at them he was not affected in the least. His mind was asking questions as to why that rude man -Qin Fen- was here. Same goes for Qin Fen.

"We're gonna go now, ah? You both stay here ah?" Lao Jin said in a motherly tone with a cheeky smile.

"With him!?" They said, again, in unison, with wide eyes and whiile pointing at each other, which caused a laugh to escape Lao Jin's mouth. She walked towards the door, not minding the pleas of the two young guys saying don't leave them behind. She stopped at the door, which made the two sigh of relief, but the sighs of reliefs turned into disbelief.

"Ahhh, young love." Lao Jin said and practically run outside.

"Lao Jin-!" Qin Fen said but it was too late, Lao Jin already went out. Han Mubo rolled his eyes and dragged his cello to the couch just opposite where Qin Fen was sitting at. He gazed at Qin Fen's knees and saw that it was red and swollen, for a moment he felt bad. But it was gone instantly the moment Qin Fen opened his mouth.

"What are you looking, ah!?" Qin Fen snorted and harrumphed, he put his leg back on the ground, he slightly winced in pain; being in pain is much better than being in the same room as this bastard, he thought. He tried to stand up but Lao Jin's torturous massage caused him to fall down- fortunately though, Han Mubo caught him on time, pulling him towards him and putting his other arm on Qin Fen's back: Unfortunately, Qin Fen's weight dragged them both to the floor.

"Shit!" Qin Fen cried out when his and Han Mubo's foreheads hit each other. Qin Fen opened his eyes and he literally froze when he saw Han Mubo's face so near his,

"Ow!" Han Mubo cried out. Han Mubo touched his forehead and felt it up to see if it has any bump, and the moment he opened his eyes, he also froze. Time froze and if one's imagination is wild, they will be able to see flowers floating in the air and romantic slow music playing.

But the time freezing thingy ended pretty quickly when they heard the door opened.

"Silly old me, I forg-" This time, the staff froze. The woman's jaw dropped, her heart racing fast, she didn't know what to do after seeing Han Mubo on top of Qin Fen and their faces near each other. Her eyes were twitching, and the coffee she was holding dropped, gaining the attention of the two guys on the floor.

They were dumbfounded, "No- miss! It's a misunderstanding!" Qin Fen hurriedly said in a stuttering manner, "It's a misunderstanding! He just fell so I reached out my hand, but who would've had thought that he's too fat!" Han Mubo added, which made Qin Fen glared at him. They were already in this situation yet he managed to make a joke?

The words they were saying entered the woman's right ear and left on her left ear. How can their words convince her, when instead of standing up, they were still on the ground like some lovers caught doing some ~sexy~ things?

A shout echoed in the room, calling the staff to get back to work, only then did the woman was pulled out from her daze, she immediately bowed and said 'sorry for disturbing' in a trembling voice, she picked up the key on the table and ran towards the door, but she did not forget to take a one last look on the two, disbelief still in her eyes.

"Get off me!" Qin Fen yelled and pushed Han Mubo away,

"Instead of thanking me, you're yelling at me?" Han Mubo snapped, his eyebrows raising and meeting each other. His eyes glaring at the man below him. Qin Fen met his gaze.

"Just get off!" Han Mubo scoffed and did as what Qin Fen said, but because his one arm was in Qin Fen's back, Qin Fen's back hit the floor, making him hiss in slight pain. And Qin Fen swore he heard Han Mubo said 'Serves you right.' But he has no time to argue with the immature grown up asshole.

Qin Fen tried to stand up, but he failed. His knees started to hurt again. Han Mubo saw this and rolled his eyes, he offered his hand but Qin Fen pushed his hands away.

"Why are you so fussy!" Han Mubo said exasperatedly, and without Qin Fen's consent or whatever, he carried him in a bridal style and put him on the couch. It all happened so fast that Qin Fen didn't had the time to struggle. He looked at Han Mubo whose rolling his eyes with his arms crossed. Qin Fen's face started to grow noticeably red, that even he doesn't know if it was from embarrassment or anger.

Outside, the staff who called her asked her what took her so long, and in a still dazed state, she answered why. The other staffs' jaw also dropped, the eavesdropper and gossipers went to them- and in no time at all, the rumor about Han Mubo topping Qin Fen spread at the building. Not only that, the rumor got wilder and wilder as the rumor passes. Such as Han Mubo kissing Qin Fen torridly inside the room-- or Qin Fen feigning his knees to hurt just to be topped by Han Mubo. All kinds of rumor were there. And the victims of the rumors were just sitting on the couch, one pouting and one reading. They didn't even know that there was an issue about them.

Another group of people didn't know what was happening outside. It was Ziyi's group of three.

Cai Xukun secretly look at the door from time to time as Zhu Zhengting tells him stories, he was worried why Ziyi still wasn't there. Zhengting saw his concern and he couldn't help but smile a little, _he's such a worry-wart._ He thought.

"Don't worry about him," Zhengting said and patted his head. Cai Xukun pursed his lips,

"Why are you always patting my head, i'm not a child." He complained, Zhengting laughed and spread his arms. As if saying, 'hug me' , Cai Xukun showed his confusion and as Zhengting was about to say, " _then hug me"_ the words were immediately swallowed down.

They've only met! How could he ask someone he just got close today to hug him? Much less, a popular idol who can't afford to have any issue about him. He really has to stop this habit of his. 

Zhu Zhengting slowly put down his arms, his ears growing red by the second. Cai Xukun didn't know what was going on with Zhu Zhengting thus, he did not asked.

At the same time, the door creaked and when they turned to look at the door, Ziyi was there, a smile hanging on his face. He was technically shining, he looks so refreshed as if a burden was lifted up from his shoulder.

"Ziyi! Where did you go?" Zhengting asked and stood up to receive Ziyi, he took his coat and put it on the coat rack. The scene was quite like a wife receiving a husband, seeing it made Xukun a little bit uncomfortable, but Ziyi and Zhengting was already used to it and they did not notice that Xukun was uncomfortable.

After that Ziyi and Zhengting sat down on both his side. They talked and as they talked, the uncomfortable feeling Xukun felt in his heart slowly fade away. Not only that, he got to learn something about the two of them. Like Zhengting joining a show from Korea called "Produce 101" and Ziyi having a group "BBT". Amidst their talk, Qin Fen and Han Mubo also got included in their conversation.

Time went by and it was already dark. It was already time to go home. Qin Fen knocked on the door, behind him was Han Mubo. The air between the two of them wasn't good, plus some of the staffs would stop by and whisper.

"Let's go home, Xukun." Qin Fen said, his knees were a little better now, having put an ice on it with Lao Jin's help. Though it was still a little swollen.

"Ziyi let's go home too." Han Mubo said and motioned for Ziyi to come.

"How about Zhengting?" Xukun asked and look at Zhengting. The older guy smiled at Xukun's concern for him.

"Don't worry about me," he said, turning on the TV. " I'll wait for Yanjun and Zhangjing." He said.

Ziyi nodded. Then they went out. But then, Xukun noticed Qin Fen walking awkwardly and hissing in pain with every step. Only then did he see his swollen knees.

"Fen-ge, what happened to your knees?" Xukun asked and knelt in front of Qin Fen to see his knees. It was red and swollen. He was worried that it may lead to another injury. "What happened?" He asked again. Qin Fen was usually careful, especially concerning his knees.

"Nothing," he leisurely said, his gaze turning to Han Mubo behind him, Ziyi saw the gaze but he remained quiet. "Just an asshole's big ass case bumped on my knees." He scoffed and motioned for Xukun to stand up.

Ziyi looked at Han Mubo and Xukun's gaze naturally went to him. It must be Han Mubo, no wonder there was an air of enmity between the two of them. Han Mubo was playing on his phone and acted as if he didn't notice the gaze of them.

"Can you drive?" Xukun asked, worried that they won't be able to go home. It's not that Xukun doesn't know how to drive, it's just that he still hasn't received his license yet. And there's a checkpoint just on the corner of the street, they won't be able to go home. Qin Fen was also worrying about this problem. Not that it hurts still, just that he once drove with his knee swollen, just like now, the result was his knee hurting for a week, worsening the injury.

Ziyi listened to their conversation, feeling pity and guilty for the older guy. Xukun mentioned that Qin Fen has bad knees that went on for half a year. He also said that Qin Fen was being careful about his knees, now that his manager was the reason why his knees went bad again, how can he not feel guilty?

Suddenly an idea came up in his mind.

"Ah Xukun," Ziyi called out, Xukun looked at him as if asking what.

"How about Mubo-ge drive for Fen-ge since Mubo-ge was the root of the problem?" Xukun's eyes lit up in Ziyi's idea. Whereas Qin Fen and Han Mubo strongly disagree. They've just escaped being with each other's company, now they're already being put in each other's company again? Definitely a no.

But Ziyi disagreed, he persuaded Han Mubo to take Qin Fen home, even guilt-tripping him. Xukun did the same. And just when they were about to reluctantly agree, a thought came on Qin Fen's mind.

"Then who'll drive you?" This question made him froze, "Right, who'll drive you too?" Han Mubo asked Ziyi too. He was silent for a moment, this thing never appeared in his mind. That's right, he forgot the most important thing. Who'll drive Xukun? He can't let him go home alone.  
Not a second later though, he answered. "I'll drive Xukun home," he looked at Xukun with a persuading smile, "Right?" Xukun never thought that Ziyi would drive him home. But with the circumstances, who else would? Thus, Xukun nodded.

Han Mubo and Qin Fen's mouth went agape, what other excuse can they say?

"Okay," Han Mubo breathed, " I can drop this guy to his home, but i'd naturally use my car, who'd drive you home?"

"You, after dropping Fen-ge, fetch me at Xukun's home." Ziyi said in a rather shameless way. Han Mubo looked at him exasperated. Xukun laughed a bit.

With all the plans concluded, the four went to the parking lot. Bidding goodbye, Xukun led Ziyi to their car. As for the other two, Han Mubo got tired of Qin Fen walking so slowly that's why he carried him in a princess style, but of course, it's a secret.

Ziyi and Xukun went inside the car. Xukun told Ziyi his address and they talked a bit, not long after though, Xukun slowly drift himself to sleep. Ziyi smiled a little, afraid that Xukun would be cold, he took off his coat and covered Xukun in it.

After an hour or so, they arrived at Xukun's house.

"Xukun.." Ziyi nudged at the younger, however, Xukun was still sleeping comfortably. Ziyi nudged him a few more times yet Xukun still wasn't waking up, for a moment he considered carrying the younger inside their house. But then, he brushed that thought off his mind. He's not the kind of guy who'd carry someone without their permission, much less a person he just got close today. (Unlike Han Mubo lol)

A thought came to Ziyi's mind: _Can I call him Kunkun?_ Kunkun might be Xukun's name on his phone, but he hadn't tried calling him like that in person. Gulping, he opened his mouth to call out, "Kunkun." He said, seeing that Xukun's eyes were still closed, he toughened up his guts; he reached his hand out to ruffle Xukun's hair. He ruffled it for a few seconds.

But Ziyi is very greedy, _It's not enough._ His hand _-_ as though it gained its own mind- went to his cheeks and gently pinched it, his lips softly calling out, "Kunkun,". His voice was like that of an angel, soft and pleasing to hear, gentle and _sexy_. Xukun moved a little in his touch, his eyebrows meeting as if he felt some discomfort.

He wants Ziyi to stop.

In fact, Xukun was already awake just before Ziyi called him Kunkun. Just that Ziyi's voice was too pleasant that he felt lazy to open his eyes. But then, he felt something touch his hair, _it's Ziyi's hand_ , what else could it be? At first it was okay, _a few ruffles more and it'll end right?_ He naively thought, yet Ziyi's hand wandered to his cheeks, rubbing it and softly pinching it, also calling him Kunkun. It felt weird yet comforting. It was such a strange and new feeling, he didn't know what to do.

Ziyi noticed Xukun's eyebrows frowning; he laughed. He reached out his hand to the area between his brows, gently massaging it. Xukun really didn't know what to do, so without any further ado, he opened his eyes, startling Ziyi to backing out his hands- though not completely.

"Y-you're awake?" Ziyi asked, stammering, he looked quite cute. Xukun restrained his laugh, he looked at Ziyi's hands in the air, as if asking why it was there. Ziyi hurriedly took back his hands.

"O-oh, I was about to shake you awake, turns out you already are." Ziyi said as he regained his calm. Xukun chuckled and said 'okay'. He won't expose Ziyi -- for now. Xukun went outside the car, a coat falling on the ground. 

"That's mine," Ziyi said, and Xukun gave it to him. Xukun felt his heart warm. _Ziyi is such an angel._  He thought and a faint blush can be seen on his face- though it seems that Xukun doesn't realize it himself yet.

"How about you stay inside first as we wait for Mubo-ge?" Xukun invited and turned towards the door without waiting for Ziyi to speak. Ziyi sighed helplessly, he was about to refuse but seems like the one he likes doesn't allow him to. He smiled, at least he's one step closer to him than Zhengting right? Although a bit guilty about treating this as a competition, he can't do anything about it, if worse comes to worst, perhaps Zhengting will someday brazenly confess his love to Xukun. He can't let that happen, but if it did, he'll just have to go with the flow and fairly fight for Xukun's heart.

Helpless, he followed Xukun inside. 

"What do you like? Tea, coffee, milk, juice or water?" Xukun said all in one breathe making Ziyi chuckle a bit. 

"Tea please," Xukun nodded, "Make yourself at home," he said and went straight to the kitchen. 

Ziyi looked around Xukun's place is located inside a subdivision. The inside of the house is very beautiful, it isn't lacking in the least bit on his family's house. It's size was enough for two-three person to live in. Feeling tired, he sat on the couch and leaned his back. The couch is very soft, Ziyi doesn't dare make himself too comfortable for he's afraid that the next moment he'd already be asleep. He looked at his watch, it's already late, what was taking them so long? Just as he was about to call his Mubo-ge, he heard something shattered. 

"What happened?" He yelled over. The living room is a room away from the kitchen, so he rushed over to the kitchen-- only to see Xukun squatting down, his left hand picking up the shattered pieces of the cup and he was sucking a finger on his right hand; seemingly injured. 

Ziyi immediately helped Xukun. 

"What happened?" He asked after they picked up all the broken pieces, "It fell, I was too clumsy." Xukun replied a bit embarrassedly. Ziyi went silent for a moment, he was frustrated, he didn't get to protect him. It might be just a small thing but for him? It's not. Pushing all his frustration away, he sighed. 

"Where's your medical kit?" 

"In the upper left of the cabinet." Ziyi went to get the medical kit and unconsciously held the younger's hand as they walked to the living room. He only realized that he was holding it when Xukun tugged on his clothes. Ziyi let go, and immediately after, he felt his face turned hot. 

He cleared his throat to avoid the awkwardness, "Sit down," Ziyi said and opened the medical kit. 

"Ah- I can do it, " Xukun said, but Ziyi only looked at him with one eyebrow raised,

"No, you're injured." He sighed, "Come, give me your hand." Xukun felt a bit shy, it was just their first time meeting yet he already embarrassed himself infront of Ziyi, he can only be thankful that Zhengting wasn't here- he doesn't want to lose face to the both of them, one person was already enough. Xukun gave his hand and Ziyi inspected it first. 

There were two deep cuts on his finger, he looked at Xukun, "Was it really a cup that injured you, why is it so deep?" Xukun only smiled a bit, Ziyi started treating Xukun's wound. He lamented, such a beautiful hand yet it was injured. If only he didn't let Xukun in the kitchen alone, then perhaps this wouldn't happen; in the future -if there is one- he'll never let Xukun be alone again, lest get him injured. The thoughts that came to his mind ~~unconsciously~~ made him kiss the wound on Xukun's finger. 

And it shocked Xukun, yet he dared not speak. For unknown reasons, he let him. And it almost made him crazy.. and scared-- why did he let him? Isn't things progressing to fast? Countless things entered his mind that he did not even noticed Ziyi finished treating his wound.   

"Done." Ziyi said and Xukun immediately retracted his hands. The whole time Ziyi was treating his wound, it felt a  bit weird. Ziyi treated his wound so gently, it was ticklish. Not only was his hands ticklish, it felt as though something was also tickling his heart. He shook his head, he can't be having this thoughts. 

" T-then i'll call Fen-ge first," Xukun said stammering that it seems cute and ran away quickly, but Ziyi had no time to appreciate his cuteness. Xukun took back his hands so quickly that it shocked him. Loads of thoughts came to mind, did he noticed? Is he disgusted? He wouldn't be surprised if Xukun happened to know of his feelings, in fact it will help him. But no, he doesn't want Xukun to know his feelings this early. He doesn't want Xukun to treat the 5 years of having feelings for him the same as having feelings at the heat of the moment; he wants Xukun to know that he's serious.

His thoughts went out as quickly as it came, for Xukun suddenly called out to him; his voice a bit worried.

"Ziyi, Mubo-ge's car met a mishap." 

"What?" Ziyi immediately went to Xukun's side; but Xukun stepped backwards when Ziyi went to his side. Ziyi noticed this of course --a helpless glint flashing in his eyes-- out of respect and fear of making Xukun in an awkward state, he also moved backwards. 

"  Fen-ge said that Mubo-ge's car suddenly stopped working," Ziyi suddenly remembered Han Mubo saying that he would replace the car's engine. He cursed inwardly. 

"Where are they now? I'm afraid that Mubo-ge's car wouldn't start working for now." Xukun stared at Ziyi worriedly, "Wait, i'll ask."   


In an unfamiliar road, Qin Fen stared at Han Mubo outside of the car with strong resentment in his eyes. 

"Hey! Where are we?" He shouted. Han Mubo breathed deeply, trying very hard not to get angry. He already called for a back-up but it would arrive in the morning. Han Mubo's racking up his brain as to what they should do now. Plus... he also doesn't know where they are. 

Han Mubo took a one-way road shortcut, but the road was already closed and they were already at the middle of the road. And the route was very narrow and it was a one-way road, it was hard to turn back; without any other choice he turned left, only to realize that he doesn't know what place they are. And as if heaven was playing with them, the engines of his car stopped working. 

He glanced at Qin Fen inside who seems to be talking to Xukun. He walked towards Qin Fen side and listened. 

[ _Fen-ge where are the two of you now?]_

"I also doesn't know," He sighed exasperatedly, 

[ _What? Then are the two of you okay?]_ Ziyi's voice came thru. 

"We are.. as of now," Qin Fen glared at Han Mubo, Han Mubo scoffed. 

[ _Tell us the place and we'll go fetch you.]_

"No!" The two of them said, making Xukun and Ziyi on the other side of the phone look at each other. 

[ _Why?_ ] - Ziyi. 

"Let me," Han Mubo said and took the phone from Qin Fen, 

"It's already midnight, it's better if you two stay there,"

[ _But where are the two of you going to stay?_ ] Ziyi asked. 

[ _Also, Fen-ge's knees, it won't be able to take the cold, it will hurt._ ] Xukun said, and it made the two of them froze. 

Right, where? And Qin Fen's knees, it was another problem. 

"Well," Han Mubo dejectedly said, 

"Uhh, we'll think of a way, and don't worry about my knees. It doesn't hurt anymore, just be a good kid and the two of you stay there." Qin Fen said and as he was about to hang up, he thought of something, 

"Ziyi, don't do anything ha!" And he laughed before hanging up. His words made Ziyi and Xukun blushed.   


"uhm. Fen-ge is weird don't mind him okay?" He said and averted his gaze from Ziyi. 

"Then, i'll go home, i'll take the cab" Ziyi said, but Xukun stopped him. 

"But it's already midnight, it would be hard to fetch a cab." 

"Then where will I sleep?" Ziyi asked in a teasing tone- with a hard-to-see smirk. 

"Where else?" Xukun said and started walking inside, Ziyi chuckled. Fine, he won't tease Xukun anymore. For he has a lot of time to do so.   
  
  


"So where are we going to stay?" Qin Fen asked. Han Mubo tired his very best not to roll his eyes. 

"In the car or? is there a lodging place near?" He added and Han Mubo saw on the corner of his eyes that Qin Fen was massaging his knees. He sighed guiltily. It would be cold if they stay in the car, and as Xukun said, it will hurt Qin Fen's knees. He was the reason why Qin Fen's knees are hurt, so unwilling or not, he must take responsibility. 

"I'll walk around and see if there's any lodging place near." He said and started walking but Qin Fen suddenly stopped him. 

"Uh-- take me with you." Qin Fen wasn't willing to be left alone inside the car in a cold night. 

He's scared. He still remembered the IP building setting up some staffs and making them look like ghost. He was scared silly and is not willing to stay alone in the dark anymore. 

"Isn't your knees hurting?" Han Mubo asked with an eyebrow raised. 

"No, it's not." He lied and got out of the car immediately, but as soon as he stood up, the pain hit him, making him almost fall down, fortunately he got to hold on the car door on time, supporting him. 

"Are you sure?" Han Mubo asked again, "You are hurt, stay inside." He said in a commanding tone. 

"Duude, i'd rather walk than stay alone here." He rolled his eyes, but inwardly he was already praying that Mubo would agree.

"In the first place it was your fault!" He retorted. Han Mubo groaned, but it was immediately replaced with a wicked smile when a thought came to mind, " Scared?" He smirked. Qin Fen froze. 

"N-nah, of course not." Han Mubo laughed in his answer, and it made Qin Fen mad. If he was going to laugh at least hide it! 

"Stop laughing! Just take me with you!" 

"Fine-fine," Han Mubo walked toward Qin Fen and grabbed his arms, "W-what are you doing?" 

"Supporting you! What? You want to walk with your knees like that?" Qin Fen was unable to retort to Han mubo thus he kept quiet and let Han Mubo support him. He'd rather be with someone he hates than be alone in a cold night.

After walking and asking for a few minutes, they stopped and looked at a newly opened building with a big and a very eyecatching sign that says; 

"Love Motel"

=========

Ziyi laid down on the guest room, 

he suddenly had a thought. 

Where will their two managers sleep? 

Only a /love/ motel would be available if they're stuck in the middle of nowhere. 

He smirked. If it were the case, then it would be good. Maybe this is a chance that God gave them, a chance to fall in love after almost a decade of having none. He's not saying that staying for a night together would make them fall in love but that's exactly what he's saying. 

  He can only pray to God that it would be the same for him and Xukun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmu on twt @mubosexual

**Author's Note:**

> hit me at my twt @mubosexual


End file.
